school time
by GryffindorPrincess134
Summary: hilary and her friends join ed a residential school.read to know more
1. Chapter 1

Natasha13: hi guys I am back with a new story

Kai : yeah ,yeah another stupid story

Natasha13:WHAT DID U SAY?

Ray: please forgive him

Natasha13: ok I forgive him

School days

Hilary's PROV

I am entering a new residential school with my friends, Mariah, Marium, Emily. Until I saw a huge crowd around 4 boys . Mariah seemed to know them especially the neko –jin boy . who was one of them . I just started to walk but bumped into the 4 boys itself

"hey watch were u r going ok" I said.

Tyson's prov

I , Kai , Ray and Max bumped into 4 girls . "more fan girls" I said , but to utter astonishment , the chocolate haired girl replied " we are not u r fan girls ok ." she said

Hilary's prov

I said " we are not u r fan girls ok" then the navy blue haired boy said " do u mean u or along with them" he pointed to my friends , my jaw dropped , they were staring them

With dreamy eyes . I smaked them on the head and said " at least I am not, by the way who are u guys ." the blondie said " u mean u don't know us" just then Mariah interrupted " hil they are the world champions in beyblade and the hottest guys toooo"

" keep dreaming Mariah I am going to my class if u r comfortable just be here" I said

" we are all comfortable here" they said I ignored them and went

To my class.


	2. Chapter 2 : meeting new friends

Natasha13: actually a little problem with the internet Kai : yeah and good that this happened Ray : kai that is mean of you Natasha13: I imagined Hilary with long flowing hair and with one bang in front and two on the both sides Max : Nats {natasha13} does not own a beyblade or its characters.

I entered the corridor just then a kid with brown hair and shorter than me approached near and stuck out his hand. i looked surprised by his actions and before I could speak he said "hello I think you are the new girl which the boys were talking about and they are not lying that you are very beautiful and I know I am a nerd but would you like to be friends" He said "don't worry …. Whatever your name is , but I would love to be friends" "oh oh really… wow cool" he said "and you look like a witty knowledgeable kid and you would love to meet Emily I ensure you that . by the way what is your name?"I asked

"errrr…my…..name…is….Kenny"he said By the time he said that the dreamy girls I mean my friends came near me . Emily saw Kenny and they both looked both into their eye, it was like slow breeze was blowing between them , flower petals coming down from top , just then Mariah interrupted "hello love birds ." she waved her hand between them but no use , they were in their own world. Only one way out " EARTH TO EMILY AND KENNY ." I shouted . at last , they came to their senses. "oh sorry ." they both exclaimed "its okay , then Kenny as I was telling can you tell us more about this school" I asked "I think you shouldn't be here in this school" he said " why do you think like that Kenny" Emily said in sooo sweet voice that every one sweat dropped " that's because in this school boys like the bladebreakers and blitzkert boys rule this school and attract the girls and they beat up fangirls especially Kai Hiwatari, Tala , bryan and Spencer , the are very scary and also beat up nerds like me and they are also called the jocks you know they hurted one of my friends wait I will introduce you to them"'he said .

We walked a little further and found ourselves in a huge canteen store, "wow isn't it great ." Marium exclaimed . "hey Mariah we will surely enjoy this school I know that" I said "oh there they are meet, Kane , Enrique, and Salima" he pointed to a table were three students seated over there one with blue hair and the other with blonde and one girl with red hair. As soon as I got there both the boys got up and were kneeling down with dreamy eyes, " oh beautiful girl please be mine" they both said that at the same time. "errr…. I will think of that later" I said and sat beside Kenny I saw them heat with anger and jealousy towards Kenny . "so which one of you got beat up by those boys ." I said " I got hurt by them , by the way Kenny are these the new girls about who those were talking about and telling they would make the girl with the chocolate brown and the other girls theirs " Kane said We all blushed at this statement. A rose landed on my table and so did on my groups table and saw up. What we saw was a huge line of BOYS holding a rose and a letter . we all ran out of the room .


End file.
